According to ventilating apparatus disclosed in JP-B2-59-51451 and JP-B2-7-55614, for example, a passenger compartment is ventilated by using a solar battery while the vehicle is stopped. With this, the passenger compartment is deodorized.
Generally, odor components such as tobacco smoke adhere to interior parts, such as an instrument panel, a steering wheel and a seat, in the passenger compartment. The extrication of such odor components from the interior parts results in odor in the passenger compartment. An adhesive agent, which is used for fixing the interior parts, also results in the odors.
With regard to a seat of the vehicle, a backing material is generally applied to a rear surface of a seat cover member for reducing removal of fibers of the cover member. In some cases, activated carbon is added to the backing material. The activated carbon adsorbs odor components caused by such as passengers sweat and smell of tobacco smoke, thereby deodorizing the air in the passenger compartment. However, if the vehicle is parked under the blazing sun, deodorizing capacity of the activated carbon is saturated. As a result, the odor components are extricated from the activated carbon. Thus, the deodorant such as the activated carbon is likely to cause the odor in the compartment adversely.
In a case that the odor components are strongly adhered to the interior parts, the odor components are not easily extricated into the air inside the compartment. Further, the extrication of the odor components deteriorates under the low temperature. In such circumstances, it is difficult to sufficiently eliminate the odor components from the passenger compartment merely by ventilation and air cleaning.